Protectors and Guardians
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: The Evan's family had more secrets than anyone knew. Secrets and a bloody past, but they always fulfilled their vows. It's Harry's turn to find this out...well theres more to it, but you'll just have to read it to discover the secrets
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Hello everyone sorry for the new story. but I can't help myself.**

Prologue:

"Lily..." A voice whispered through the ancient forest.

A woman with fiery red hair and eyes the color of newly cut emerald looked around for the source of the voice. Her eyes focused on her surroundings before turning to gaze at a large being that entered the forest. It was covered in muted grey fur and had golden eyes. It was larger than anything she had ever seen. It radiated power, wisdom, grace and age as it looked at the red haired woman. She gulped and bowed deeply to the powerful being that her mind screamed at her was a Guardian Wolf. She knew of her families legends, but to meet one? She hadn't expected that, but she knew it was long past time for her to meet one. She breathed a sigh of relief as she stood up. She spoke in a soft voice, "Lord of the Guardian wolves, Kristopher. I beseech of you to allow me to meet my destained partner. Please allow me to have the rights of my blood once more."

The wolf looked at her with a searching gaze before he spoke once more, "I will allow it, but only if on the last moon of your childe's 6th year the child shall come to our gasp to become a Protector with his guardian partner."

Lily closed her eyes before saying, "Ego Lily of gens evans operor voveo in mei cruor congruo ut is,"(I, Lily of the clan evans do vow on mine blood to agree to this).

He nodded and there was a slight rustle as a wolf appeared at his side. The wolf was younger than Kristopher by many years. It's fur was a bright golden red and it's eyes shone like the embers of a roaring fire. The wolf locked eyes with Lily and moved forward until it stood before Lily. Lily reached out her hand and brushed her fingers against the wolf's forehead. A bright light enveloped them as a sweet song rang through the forest. As the light died down, A mark shown on Lily's palm. It was the mark of Protector. A five pointed star with a sword going through it in front of a crescent moon. It was a mark all Protectors were given the moment they touched their guardian. The mark was the symbol of their bond.

"My Partner," Lily and the wolf whispered together in perfect harmony.

Howls of happiness rang through the forest along with cheers of humans. Lily and the wolf were pulled together to feast before they were given a room to bond. Lily's hand had never left the wolf's fur since they bonded. Lily asked, "What is your name?"

"My name is Sun," Whispered the wolf.

Lily smiled and ran a hand through his fur. She knew that she had to undergo harsh training to regain what she had lost upon discovering her magic, but would do what needed to be done if her vision was correct. She closed her eyes later that evening and fell asleep with Sun curled into her side.

**Short, but to the point.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Hello everyone sorry for the new story. but I can't help myself.**

Chapter one:

I sniffed from my place under a large tree. My body hurt from the wounds Dudley and Vernon inflicted. I heard two pairs of foot steps and twin pairs of lighter footsteps...no paw steps. I shivered and tried to pull myself further into the tree. My breath quickened when I saw the figures immerge. The first was a man that stood taller than Vernon. He had spiky orange hair that darkened or lightened in the right light. His eyes were a deep grey that held excitement and childish glee. I blink as the image of a puppy appeared in my mind before vanishing. At his side strode a powerful wolf that was bigger than any I had seen. It's furry was a fiery orange like the man's, but his golden eyes lacked the puppish quality of the mans. The wolf's eyes were soft and gentle with a hard edge to them like a strict teacher.

The next to immerge was a woman that stood shorter than the man, but still taller than Vernon. Her hair was a deep grayish-black that seemed stuck between messy and smooth. Her eyes were a deep soulful blue that held peace and tranquility. She too had a wolf that walked at her side. The wolf was smaller by than the other, but still powerful. It's fur was a light grey with black threading through it in intricate patterns. It's eyes were opposite to the woman's as they were filled with pride and willingness to attack. The woman spoke in an airy voice as they paused in the clearing, "He is close Jack."

The man spoke in an excited tone as he jumped around, "I can't wait to teach the pup!"

"Quiet you fool!" Hissed the wolf from the woman's side in a deep voice to my surprise, "Do you not realize how close we are to the Bagdari?"

I look at them in confusion before I heard the wolf at the man's side speak in a soft, feminine tone, "Bellator you must remember that this is going to be the first pup we are going to mentor. Give him some slack."

"She is right Bell," The woman whispered, "While we should be a little more quiet," The wolf grinned as if he had won a battle, "We should still allow ourselves to become excited," He pouted as the man, Jake smirked, "Now I suggest we hide as I think someone is coming. Once they pass, we shall continue looking,"

"Alright Kara," Agreed the rest as they took off to hide around the trees.

I froze at the heavy sound of Vernon's foot steps. I began to panic as I tried to figure out what I was going to do when the walrus like man walked into the clearing with Dudley. I gulp lightly as Vernon spoke, "Are you sure he ran this way Dudley?"

Dudley nodded, "Are we going to play with the freak some more?"

Vernon nodded with glee on his fat face; causing the folds of fat to jiggle and sway. It was amusing to watch them move and I couldn't help, but giggle. I realize my mistake a second to late as a large hand picked me up my the scruff of my over sized shirt. I struggled weakly as he tossed me onto the ground. Dudley laughed and said, "We're going to punish you for running away from us."

I shivered and said, "I didn't do anything wrong! You're the freaks!" I knew that I shouldn't have said that, but I couldn't bring myself to care; anger and rage filled me as I continued to speak, "I will not take this any longer," The sight of those people and wolves made something crack before shattering inside of me; filling me with courage and strength as I yelled, "I am not your slave or punching bag any longer. I am a living, breathing human being. I may do weird stuff sometimes or stuff happens that I can't control, but that doesn't make me a freak. I am not you whipping boy! I will never allow you to harm me again."

I glare coldly at the two idiots who stared at me in shock. I watched as Vernon's face purpled and he raised his fist. I continued to look at him coldly even as he brought his fist towards my head. I tried to move only to have my arms held down by Dudley. I struggled as Vernon's fist got closer. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain...only to feel something wet splash against my face. I heard a scream and looked to see the man standing in front of me with Vernon gripping his now half of a hand. I stared for what felt like forever when the two wolves appeared and got in front of me. The woman tossed Dudley in front of Vernon with a dark look on her face. The man held a short sword in his hand as he said, "Leave this place and never return. You have harmed a pup of the Valde Lupus."

Vernon squeaked in fear as he grabbed Dudley and the other half of his hand while running. I watch with amusement before feeling something rough and wet touch my face. I yelp and tried to back up only for something furry to stop me. I put up my arms to stop it and heard a laugh before looking up to see the man smiling. He reached down after putting his sword away and I flinched a little. He paused and said, "You have some fire pup, but you still need time to heal from what they did to you."

"Who are you and what are you?" I ask.

They glanced between each other before the woman spoke. He voice sounded through the forest around me, "I am Kara Frost and he is Jack Glider. The wolves with us are our partners. Bellator is mine and Kanna is his. We are known as Protectors and Guardians. We," She gestured to the four of them, "are here to take you to the home of all of us. We are here to take you home young one."

I froze at the word 'home'. How long has it been since I had thought of a place as home? Not since my parents died. I knew the truth. Vernon and Petunia's lies couldn't stop me from remembering them. I look at the two people and the wolves before asking, "Truly? You aren't just lying to take me away and sell me as a slave?"

They shook their heads and the wolf, Kanna spoke, "Pup we are your mentors. We would never do anything to harm you. Your our pup and so we will do anything to protect you."

I stop moving at the sincerity in her eyes and voice before nodding. I wouldn't truly trust them, but if they could bring me to my home-our home...I would learn to trust them. With that in my heart, we went off.

**Sorry for the shortness, but the next chapter is going to be really long. Thanks for reading and please hit me with a review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter two:

I followed the two people and wolves through a dense forest. We had just gone through this weird portal thing and now we were here. They stopped and I looked around in curiosity just as I heard a group of footsteps matched by paw steps. People and wolves walked out of the forest. Wolves of all sizes and shapes stood side by side with their humans. They whispered just as an old man with an equally old wolf walked forward. The old man had hair the color of newly fallen snow and eyes the color of the sky. His wolf was as black as the night with pure white fur in places. The old man walked with the help of a large rowan staff. He wore a dark blue tunic with grey slacks. His eyes held both kindness and wisdom. Both he and the wolf at his side wore a necklace. The necklaces were a deep black with a sapphire stone shaped like a fang. They stopped right before us and the old man spoke, "You have finally returned Kara, Jack and have brought with you the child of Lily...I wish for a report, but for now I believe it is time for introductions...isn't that right my old friend?"

The wolf at his side rolled its eyes as it spoke in a male voice, "I swear Divin your an idiot sometimes...but I suppose we should greet the pup before he becomes to nervous."

I snicker and they turn to me. I bit my lip just as the old man pouted, "That's mean of you Gira! Why are you so mean to me?"

The wolf, Gira snorted, "Because you act like an idiotic pup sometimes...wait you act like that all the time!"

I couldn't help, but laugh at them. They both paused before the old man said, "I'm glad to amuse you young one. My name is Divin Magester. I am the oldest Protectors and this is my Guardian and partner Gira. We have been waiting for you."

"Me?" I ask in confusion, "Why me?"

Divin blinked before asking, "Didn't your mother ever tell you of us? Of the promise she made to us so long ago?"

I shook my head, "No sir. I don't even know who my mother is. I've been living with my relatives since I was a year old...though I do remember somethings from before I lived with them."

"What do you remember little one?" Gira asked.

"I remember a large wolf. He would always play with me and keep me safe," I answer as memories of that time flashed through my mind, "He was the one to keep me safe after...after...the green light. I don't know what happened to him sir...but he is one of the only things I can remember,"

Divin sighed as he nodded sadly, "So it is as Lily feared," He shook his head, "You'll be safe here. Your going to learn to become a Protector...learn what it means to be an Evans's blood."

"Evans?" I question the name as it rolled off my tongue, "I'm a Potter...so how can I be an Evans?"

"Your mothers blood, but perhaps it's time for you to begin to learn and heal," Divin said before turning to Kara and Jack, "We'll be talking later. For now, Take the boy to his new home...do be sure to show him around...remember that you have a year before he goes to the forest..."

Both nod and do a weird salute...their right hand becomes a fist which goes over their heart and their left crosses to the right with their palm face up, "Yes Senior Patronus."

I followed them past the gathered people and onto a well kept path. We started passing statues of wolves and people. Kara spoke, "This is the path of the Valde Lupus...It ends in two places. You will only be going to one of them today."

"What's the other one?" I ask as we reach a fork in the rode.

One path was well kept while the other was just a beaten path. The statues of people and wolves went down the well kept one. Statues of wolves that seemed older the farther you went...went down the beaten path. We took the well kept one as Kara said, "The beaten path is known as the Expertus of animus or the test of soul...you will not be going down that path until it's time for you to gain your guardian."

"When will that be?" I ask as the path started to widen.

"Next year," Jack answered before he grinned, "Welcome to the city of the Valde Lupus...Pectus pectoris of lupus or the heart of the wolf,"

I turned to stare at the city below. People of all shapes and sizes walked with wolves. Children ran through the streets as they played with pups under the watchful eyes of both wolf and human. The city was of brownish grey stone, but trees and other plants seemed to grow just fine. We walked through the area until we came upon a large building. We walked inside and passed area full of kids and teens training with and without wolves. We passed many people who wore armour among other things. We soon reached an area where not many were and passed door upon door until we reached a bright red door. Kara was about to open it when the one across the hall opened. A large man stepped out with an equally large wolf. He had grizzly brown hair and sharp black eyes. His wolf was huge about two times the size of a grey wolf. It's fur was a bright ashy grey and it's eyes were a dark blackish yellow. Both paused upon seeing us and the man, who looked kind of like a bear billowed, "Jack and Kara You've finally returned! Didja fine the pup?!"

Kara laughed while Bellator snorted, "Dutchess your partner is as loud as always."

"Bellator Beren is allowed to do as he wishes," The giant wolf retorted in a feminine voice, "After all he is still a pup at heart...It's one of the reasons why we're partners after all,"

"Don't listen to Bell Dutch," Kanna said with a grin on her face, "After all he is just a grumpy old wolf...how many winters old was it again?"

Bellator snorted and said, "I'm just two winters older than you brat. How have you been Dutchess? Did the hunt go well?"

"I've been fine," Dutchess answered, "We tracked down the idiots and punished them accordingly. You wouldn't believe what they were going to do to those pups," She shook her head, "I wouldn't have minded doing more than giving them to Senior Patronus...but alas it seems that I won't get my wish granted ...now is this the pup?"

I suddenly felt all eyes on me and stiffened. Dutchess seemed to notice and chuckled lightly before she approached me. I forced myself to stay where I was just as Bellator said, "Dutchess..."

She ignored him and nuzzled my chest with her large head, almost sending me to the ground. I stood still for a few moment before I hesitantly reached up and scratched behind her ear. She let out a soft growl before saying, "My names Dutchess pup. It's nice to finally meet Sun's little one."

I blink before asking, "You knew my mom's Guardian?"

She nodded with a chuckle, "Yeah. He always bragged to us when Lily came for a mission. He really loved you pup. I swear if he wasn't already Lily's guardian I swear he would have been yours."

I felt a smile appear on my face until I yawned. I heard Jack chuckle as he said, "Alright it's time for the pup to get some sleep. We'll see you later Beran."

The bear like man nodded as he and Dutchess left. Kara opened the door and revealed a large room with a couch, a fireplace, a few bookcases, and three doors. The room was done up in nice reds and greens and blues. I yawned again and Jack steered me toward the middle door while saying, "This will be your room Pup. We didn't do much to it because we wanted you to pick out the colors and stuff."

He opened the mahogany door and I walked in. The room had blank white walls with a large four poster bed. The bed had a thick black comforter and a pile of pillows. There was a desk and two bookshelves as well as a dresser. A second door sat between the two bookcases that I think leads to the bathroom. There was a large window on one side of the room that showed a great view of the forest outside. I yawned and got into bed before falling asleep.

* * *

Time Skip 1 year

* * *

I jump to the side as my opponent tried to hit me with his practice sword. I smirked and easily parried the next blow before I disarmed him. He fell onto his back as I held my sword to his neck. He panted just as a cheer came from the side. I said, "Looks like I win again Dome."

He rolled his eyes as I took my sword away and held out my hand, "It's not my fault you're better at almost everything..."

I rolled my eyes as I retorted, "You forget I always lose when it comes to using blunt force. You much better at using a hammer unless it comes to blacksmithing."

"Alright you two we don't need another pissing contest," A feminine voice came from the side.

I grin as I dropped his hand and walked over to the girl. She had black hair and greenish blue eyes. Her skin was almond colored. I smile at her and asked, "So Andy did you get your partner?"

She sighed and said, "Yes Harry I did. Your next aren't you?"

I nod before looking around, "Where's your partner?"

I heard a deep growl and jumped back as a large black wolf jumped out of the shadows. It had bright blue eyes that glared at me as it stood in front of Andromeda. I glare at it as Domeino smirked and said, "I think I like that wolf already...what's it's name?"

"His name is Blade," Andromeda said with a sigh, "Blade Harry is my friend so please don't do that,"

"But Andy," The wolf protested, "Your mine-"

"Wow Morningstar your into Beastality now?" A snide voice came from the side, "I knew your family lived with dogs, but still-"

"Shut up Valance!" I growl glaring at the blond boy.

Talon Valance was as rude as they come. He had bright blond hair and green eyes...he's also my cousin on my great grandmothers side. I glare at the idiot as he approached. His wolf was a dirty brown little shit that always nipped at other people and wolves. He was as wild as they came. Andromeda snorted and said, "I suggest you back away Valance before Blade decides to make you his new chew toy."

The wolf seemed to be pleased with that idea as he licked his lips. I snorted and said, "I wouldn't do that. He probably tastes like manure...come to think of it aren't you supposed to be on stable duty?"

Talon glared at me and was about to say something when a soothing voice came from the door, "Yes he is. Talon why are you in here when Master Corvis has asked you to clean up the stables?"

Talon paled as his mentor walked in. She was Clara Bain...She has sleek long black hair and catlike green eyes. Her wolf was a sleek looking grey wolf. Her eyes were a bright gold. Clara was a gentle woman, but in seconds she could turn into a pissed off she-wolf. She was the one instructing us on the magical aspect of our bonds with our partners. I smile at her as Talon stuttered out an excuse and ran off with his wolf following with his tail between his legs. She smiled at us as she approached and we all said, "Good morning Clara how are you?"

"I'm well," She answered, "Dana wished to meet your partner Andy,"

Dana walked over to Blade and I noticed how he was just a bit smaller than her. She sniffed him before walking back over to Clara. Clara smiled while she stroked the silent wolf's head. Dana had lost her ability to speak years ago due to an accident with some poachers. Clara was able to understand her due to the mental bond all protectors shared with their guardians. I smiled until the door opened again and Kara walked inside. Kara smiled before looking at me. I got the message and put away the practice sword before I grabbed my pack. I shivered slightly as we stepped into the snowy outside. We walked up the path silently until we reached the fork in the road where Jack was waiting. I looked down the path nervously before looking at my Mentors. Kara dropped to the snowy ground and gave me a hug, "You'll do fine pup. Just be yourself and your wolf will come to you."

Jack nodded as he gave me a warm smile, "If your wolf doesn't come by the end of the week you'll get another chance in a year. You know it sometimes takes time to find your partner. Even if you don't you'll still have a place here."

I gave him a soft smile as I nodded, "I'll do my best...I can't wait to meet my wolf."

"Go pup and be brave," Kanna said as she nuzzled me, "Remember that training will only get harder when you have your wolf,"

"I know and I'm ready," I say just as Bellator butted his head against my stomach.

I grin at the wolf as he said, "I'm not one for sappy things, but..." He nuzzled me before looking at me with pride, "You've grown pup. Listen to Kara and be yourself. You'll find your wolf...I know you will."

"Thanks Bell," I hug him around the neck, "You're right. I'll be back with my partner soon,"

I smile and turn to the path. I began to walk down the Expertus of animus. As I walked the trees began to grow closer together and the path began to go up. I took a deep breath and steadied myself as I walked. I soon made it to a large field where a wolf larger and older than any other sat. I knew it was the lord of the guardian wolves, Kristopher. I bow deeply as he spoke, "Harry Potter-Evans. Son of Lily Evans you have come for your destined partner have you not?"

"Yes," I stated as I stared him in the eyes, "I wish to take the path of past guardian's and go through the trial to find my partner. I beseech of you lord Kristopher to allow this,"

His eyes bore into mine like suns and it took everything I had to stop myself from glancing away. He let out a billowing laugh causing me to sigh in relief, "I will allow this," He moved and I saw a path behind him, "You have a week to find your partner. If you fail you may try again in one year, but remember this. You only have three tries...use them well young pup...use them well."

I bow again before I took off towards the path. I took a deep breath as I slowly made my way deeper into the forested mountain. My heart raced with excitement as I slowly trecked through the maze like forest. Soon I would have my partner, Soon I would have someone to watch my back when all others abandoned me and soon I would have someone who would be by my side as I made my way through life. I can't wait.

**Well this is the next chapter...soon Harry will have his wolf...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter three:

I shivered as I tried to keep warm. A sudden snowstorm had hit just this morning. I had taken cover in a cave just a few moments ago and was now regretting not grabbing some wood. I shivered violently just as I heard a growl. I glanced back and saw a large and very wounded wolf laying on it's side. It's amber eye glared at me with a look of immense distrust. I held up and hand as I said, "I won't hurt you...I promise I won't...what happened to you?"

The wolf shivered violently as blood slowly bled from it's side. It spoke in a grizzly voice, "I was attacked by a group of men. My pack was slaughter with only my daughter and I left."

I frowned upon hearing that...hunters...A growl left my throat as I cursed. I spoke in a soft voice as I asked, "Where did they take her?"

"Why do you care boy?" The wolf growled.

"Because I will not allow a wolf to be taken by damn hunters," I shot back as I glanced at the wolf's wound.

He chuckled as he slowly stood. I held his gaze as he stood and bit back as gasp. He was a fucking Dire wolf...and not just any kind, but a northern dire wolf. Dire wolves are so rare that to be able to see one let alone talk to it is to be lucky...depending on if you live. I shivered at that thought, but ignored it as I watched him walk towards me. Northern Dire wolves are bigger than most wolves, but from what I can see he's an alpha. I took a deep breath just as he reached me, "If your so brave then what's your name and why are you in this place?"

I spoke truthfully and never allowed my gaze to waver, "I am Harry Evans. I am here to find my destined partner. What is your name?"

"Veris," He answered before grabbing me and tossing me onto his back to my surprise, "Hold on tight. I'll help you find them as I doubt you'll be able to survive in this storm long,"

"Why are you doing this?" I ask as I grab the wolf's thick fur.

"Because," He answered with a rueful voice as he took off running, "No one deserves to go in a fight alone. You are just a pup yet you're willing to fight for the sake of a wolf you've never met. A protector if any...you remind me of a woman I met a long time ago. She saved my pack and I from a group of hunters...you remind me of her...especially the eyes,"

Upon hearing the last part, I ask, "Was her name Lily? Lily Evans and did she have a wolf by her side that went by the name of Sun?"

He nodded, "How did you know pup?"

"She's my mother...she died when I was a year old. I don't know what happened to her wolf," I say causing him to nod.

"We're approaching the camp," He said after a few moments, "She was a good woman and her wolf was a damn good one. If your anything like them, you'll be able to win with my help...let's rescue my daughter,"

I jump off his back once I caught sight of the fire light. I easily unsheathed my blade and stuck it through the sentry's neck. Veris had already killed the other two and we snuck further into the camp. I killed or tied up the rest of the men that Veris didn't touch. Once we reached the center of the camp...my eyes locked on the wolf that sat in one of the cages. Fur the color of the silver moonlight on newly fallen snow. Eyes the color of freshly cut amber with emerald and sapphire flecks. I quickly got the cage opened after I snapped out of it. The wolf stared at me just as Varis howled. I took off towards the sound without another thought and found Veris fighting the leader of the band. Fur covered in either blood or wounds with fierce eyes. The wolf that had been in the cage gasped before saying, "Father..."

I blink before I saw the leader of the band strike Veris with his sword. Upon seeing the blood splatter I knew the wolf wouldn't survive. With a growl, I launched myself at the man and quickly stabbed him through the heart. I didn't wait for him to die as I turned to the old wolf and took out the med kit that I always carried so I could try to help him even if I knew he would not survive. The she-wolf was whimpering by his head as I approached and Veris chuckled tiredly as I tried to save him. His blood stained my hands by the time I shook my head. Sorrow filled me as I gazed at the dire wolf and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't...I tried...but I...I can't save you."

Veris chuckled as the she-wolf howled in misery, "I knew that I was going to die the moment my mate was killed...thank you for helping me save my daughter...your mother would be proud of you."

I felt tears fall as I tried to keep from sobbing. Wolves are beautiful creatures and to see a dire wolf die is the worst. The she-wolf spoke, "Father please don't leave me...what am I going to do without you...your my papa! Please daddy don't leave me..."

Veris chuckled tiredly as he nuzzled her, "My sweet snow...my sweet sweet snow you are the brightest thing in my life...to die saving you...die protecting you is my greatest battle. You should not cry my child...for even if I am gone from this world, I will be with your mother in the forever forest hunting with our lady...you were the greatest gift to your mother and I...live my child...live...and fight my child...live...May our Lady watch over you and guide you...my cub..."

His eyes closed and she howled in pain and sorrow. I bow my head as tears ran down my cheeks. I watched as the storm stilled and the forest fall silent as if the grieve for the loss of one of it's own...I raise my head and allow my voice to float through the air as the words of my ancestors flow from within me, "Great spirit of the moon and mother of the earth. Hear my plea and allow this wolf to enter the gates of the forever forest. Let him be with his mate and let him be greeted with honor. Hear me lady Luna and mother Gaia...Hear me please!"

The air seemed tense until a soft sound...like singing filled the air. I gasp as tendrils of moonlight flowed through the air as flowers began to bloom on the ground. Veris's body slowly disappeared without a trace in a burst of moonlight. I felt a smile appear on my face as Veris's spirit appeared in full view. His fur was a bright snowy grey as he stood tall. He nodded to me and the she-wolf before turning towards where the moonlight had condensed into a gate. The gate was bright silvery white with wolves cut into it in various positions...it was the gate of the paradise walkers...to be able to see it when you're alive is nearly unheard of. The gate opened and revealed behind it fields and forests filled to the brim with life. A beautiful she-wolf stood behind it with a group of wolves. Her fur was as white as newly fallen snow and her eyes were a bright emerald mixed with Sapphire. A woman draped in silver and blue stood at the she-wolf's side. Her eyes shone like miniature stars as she beckoned Veris. Veris began to walk forward with only a single glance back until he reached the she-wolf and woman. They walked into the gate and the gate slowly vanished into sliver stars. I stare at them as they shot it the sky...a new star stood proudly under the moon. The she-wolf walked over to me and sat at my side, "The alpha-warrior has made his home under the moon...thank you."

I shook my head as I turned to her, "No need to thank me...what I did should always be done when a wolf as brave as your father fights his last battle to save their family...to save their pack. My name is Harry Evans...what's yours?"

"Yukina," She answered before looking me in the eyes.

A single glance and our eyes lock. All else faded away until only we remain. Silver strings connect our souls in joyous harmony. Images of our pasts flow through both of us as we experience each moment as if we were the other. The voices of thousands meld into one as they cried out, "Partners! Partners!"

We both cried out in perfect Harmony, "Partners! My partner!"

My hand move on it's own accord as I gently stroked the soft fur on her head. Immense heat and feeling as if something was breaking inside of me until it was gone. I collapsed onto the ground as a weight that I didn't know was there, disappeared and all I felt was air. Yukina nuzzled me worriedly as she laid down next to me, "Harry are you alright?"

I nod blearily, "Yeah...I just feel free for some reason," I then close my eyes with a smile, "I can't believe it though...I've finally found you,"

She grinned and curled around me, "I know cub...I know why don't we rest before we send that signal to your mentors and lord Kristopher."

I nod and fell asleep in seconds. She laughed before falling asleep as well.

* * *

4 hours later

* * *

I let out a small groan as I woke up. Yukina yawned and we both got up with bleary eyes. We looked around before I gathered my magic into my palm like I was taught and threw it into the air while pulsing it. We gathered the idiot hunters and burned the bodies of the ones that had died just as Kristopher and a group protectors appeared. They spotted us and Kara ran over to me with a panicked look on her normally calm face. Yukina stood in front of me and growled deeply only or me to place a calming hand on her. I spoke in a soft voice, "Yukina it's alright. She's one of my mentors and a good friend."

She paused and seemed to remember seeing Kara in my memories before nodding. She moved to my side again and I took the time to gauge her size. She was taller than me by an inch, but in time with her alpha blood she would become one of the largest wolves in the city. Kara began to check me over while the others looked around the area and checked to make sure there weren't anymore hunters. Kara spoke in a soft voice after she made sure I was fine, "Pup what exactly happened here?"

I told them with Yukina adding in the things that I missed. Once we finished, everyone was staring at us with shock and surprise...after all it's not everyday a 7 year old boy fought hunters older than him by at least 3 decades as well as bonding with a northern Dire wolf...We were allowed to spend time getting used to each other for the rest of the week. Yukina took me to where her pack's den was and showed me around the territory. We easily got along and figured out how to keep each other calm. Yukina was disgusted with Talon's wolf and said that if the flea bag ever came near her and tried something, she would bite one of his ears off. We ended up getting very close and by the time the week was done, I was reluctant to return, but we went down the mountain and through the forest. We bowed to Kristopher and the other wolves before leaving. Yukina stayed by my side as we went down the beaten path. Just as the fork became visible, we paused and looked at each other. I spoke after a few minutes, "Well it looks like we're almost there..."

"Nervous?" Yukina asked causing me to nod, "Well we're together and no one can stop that...we just have to do our best and keep the idiots in line. Harry do you think we'll..."

"We'll pass and be the best," I state causing her to smirk, "Let's get going and remember we have to stay close together,"

She nodded and we went to the fork. We both glanced back at the forest and nearly gasp in surprise. Yukina's parents stood together with pride in their eyes next to the woman from before. They nodded to us and a sweet voice said, "Good luck young chosen...may you pass through your trials with heart and courage."

I nod and they disappear. I was shocked to feel something slide around my neck. I look down to see it was an intricate moon pendant with the words Protector and son of the moon written in silvery blue. Yukina had a similar one with the words Guardian and daughter of Luna written in bluish silver. We looked between each other and say, "That was definitely weird, but good."

We grin before heading down the path. Our feet silent as a grave as we pass through the town. Yukina looked around in awe...I just smiled in amusement after all I had done the same. I heard whispers as we passed by many people and wolves. They went along the lines of, "That's the northern dire wolf and her destined," and, "That's the kid that took out a camp of hunters with the help of a northern Dire wolf and gained one as a partner...I heard she's an alpha!"

Yukina leaned into me and I placed my hand on her fur as we tried to ignore the whispers. We made it to the academy and walked through the doors. We walked towards Divin's office. I knocked on the ancient rowan door causing him to say, "Come in Harry."

We walk inside the large office that was full of books from all over the place. Divin sat in a large chair by a fire place with Gira at his feet. Divin smiled at me as I bow lightly and say, "Merry meet Senior Patronus, May the lady watch over us as our mother gives us the greatest gift."

"Merry meet Young protector," Divin smiled brightly, "May the lady watch over us as our mother gives us the greatest gift. How was your week after your encounter with the hunters?"

"Enlightening," I answer as Yukina and I look between each other, "We've come to an understanding and will protect each other as a protector and guardian should,"

"Excellent," He clapped before becoming serious as Gira growled lightly, "Right we must begin your training immediately,"

"Training?" I question, "I thought I was already training?"

"The training we are going to give you is not that of a protector and guardian though you shall continue your lessons," Gira spoke for the first time, "We are going to teach you about the magic that exists inside of you...the magic that does not come from the bond between wolf and human..."

"What do you mean?" Yukina asked, "What magic?"

"Harry is a wizard," Divin answered with a sigh.

"A Wizard...like the man that killed my mother and father?" I ask causing the two to nod, "Why must I learn something that killed my family?!"

Rage boiled in my gut as I tried to keep myself from doing something stupid. Yukina quickly leaned against me to calm me. I allowed my hands run through her fur as I calmed myself. Gira growled deeply as she glared at me, "It is your birthright. You may be a protector, but you are also a wizard. You can become one of the greatest Protectors out there!"

I felt anger fill me as I glared right back. Yukina growled deeply in her throat. I practically roared, "I don't care! The magic that you speak of killed my family! Killed my pack! Why would I want to learn something that took so much from me? Why should I not let it be?"

"It's a gift from Gaia!" Gira cried causing me to stiffen.

Divin quickly spoke before anything else could be said, "I think it's best for you to leave Harry."

I gave a stiff nod and we left the room. We walked passed everyone until we got to the living quarters. I opened the door to the quarters that I shared with my Mentors...they were more like parents now a days. Kara looked up from where she sat at the coffee table and smiled at me until she saw my frown. She got up and walked over before pulling me into a hug. I immediately leaned into her as she walked towards the couch. She settled us down before asking, "What's wrong pup?"

"I found out that I have magic," I murmur, "And the type of magic it is killed my parents...I don't want to learn about it, but it's a gift from Gaia,"

Kara gave me a look of understanding before saying, "I know how you feel pup, but wizarding magic is amazing."

I stare at her for a few seconds before asking, "What do you mean?"

She gave me a soft smile before reaching behind her. When she brought her hand up, She held a thin stick. The stick was a bright rowan color and about the size of a long dagger. The tip was just as sharp as a dagger and the wood was decorated with carvings. Kara spoke softly though her voice seemed to carry through the room, "I know because I'm a witch Harry...Magic is amazing because it can both save lives and take them. I've saved many people and wolves from either capture or death because of my magic."

My eyes widen before I stutter out, "W-why d-didn't you s-say something sooner?"

Kara smiled sadly before she said, "Because I didn't want you to think differently of me or hate me on principle."

"I couldn't do that," I protest, "Your like a mother to me...I can't see you any other way,"

She seemed to freeze before she hugged me close. I yelp before snuggling into her embrace. She spoke softly as she nuzzled my hair, "I'm glad to hear it pup...I'm so glad to hear you say that."

"K-Kara?" I stutter, "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong little one," She murmured as a smile spread across her face, "I've been waiting for you to say those words for so long. You are like a son to Jack and I,"

"R-really?" I squeak.

She nodded just as the door opened. Jack walked in with Bellator and Kanna. He paused upon seeing us sitting on the couch before asking, "What's up?"

Kara looked down at me before saying, "Harry just told me something and I told him something...well two somethings."

"What'd you tell him?" Jack asked, "Didja tell him your pregnant?"

I froze at the word before turning to Kara with wide eyes. She was glaring at Jack and hissed, "No you bumbling idiota!"

Bellator snickered before asking, "What did you tell him then?"

"That I'm a witch and that we consider him a son," Kara answered without taking her eyes off the paling male, "He considers me a mother,"

"O-oh," Jack stuttered before backing away, "I...I have some stuff I need to do...bye,"

He fled the room causing me to stare at the door in awe. I had never seen Jack run that fast unless it was Meatloaf day in the cafeteria. Kara shook her head before looking down at me. I blink for a few seconds before shrugging, "Well that's one way to find out."

She let out a laugh before saying, "Feeling better pup?"

"Much," I answered before giving Yukina a look, "Can we eat soon? I'm hungry,"

She chuckled before walking to the small kitchen and pulling out ingredients. Bellator followed while Kanna took a seat on the ground next to the couch. Yukina asked, "You've made your decision haven't you?"

I nod as Kara went about the kitchen and made dinner, "Yeah...I'm going to give this Wizarding Magic a try...and try to make both my mothers proud."

Yukina gave me a ghost of a smile before I got up to help make dinner.

**Short, but yeah. Harry has his guardian...quotes start next chapter**


End file.
